


Leetha: The Only Mage

by SparrowWitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Mage, Magic, Witch - Freeform, Wizard, magick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowWitch/pseuds/SparrowWitch
Summary: Summary from 2012: Don't be fooled. It is not a lonely story. It's about a badass mage in a world full of ignorant people. She meets a vampire and she creates enemies. She is amoral. So some people will die. (uploaded 2017)





	1. Chapter 1

As a little fire-headed child, Leetha's temper, manner, and hair, had all associated her with the element. One day when she ventured into the kitchen, Leetha had pressed the back off her right hand to the stovetop. A pattern of three rings had burnt themselves into her skin. It had not been painful, little Leetha had skipped away to pick flowers, without any medical attention, the rings had scarred and become a constant in her life.

At the age of 15, fire had burnt itself into her life. Leetha was moving through the forest silently. Her hair was bound behind her and she wore the skins of an archer. The cow-hide leather moved with her without creating a noise. Her careful footing meant there was no crunch of leaves beneath her. She spotted a rabbit and drew an arrow from her quiver. She pulled back with her left hand aiming the arrow towards the head of the rabbit. She released the arrow and the only noise was the crunch of the rabbit's skull. She darted forward to get the carcass before anything else wanted a free meal. She quickly removed her arrow and broke the rabbit's neck. It became completely limp and she strung it from her belt with a hook. She heard a woosh.

Leetha turned and felt the hot wind dance across her face. The warmth was welcome in the English winter. It was too unusual to savour. A red-yellow light was moving and when she glanced up at the sky she saw a column of smoke. A fire was destroying the coniferous forest. Leetha started to sprint in the other direction. She ran with a light-footed step and did not make a sound. Her muscles knew what to do and she sailed forward. Leetha could feel heat on her back. She turned to look at the flames and stopped. There was a wall of flame coming in her direction. A flock of rabbits ran ahead of the fire and they wove themselves around her legs. Leetha could not move, she was in shock. The fire was reddening her skin and pressing against her. The smoke forced in front of the fire was against her mouth and as she inhaled, it entered her lungs.

Leetha fell to the ground coughing. She lay on her front and threw her hands if front of her face in some measly hope of keeping the heat away. The fire had encircled her and she lay to her fate. The fire licked at her skin. A single tendril reached out and stroked the scar that she had bore. Thee fire held no pain. It was the same temperature as her skin. This fire was not hot. She reached out a hand on the dried leaves to push herself up off the ground. The leaves curled and burnt around her fingers. She lifted her hand and saw the scorched leaf. Leetha brushed it off her hand. She reached out to touch a tree and the dry bark, combined with her heat, burst into flame. Leetha was as hot as any fire's flame.

Leetha knew she had just been introduced to a world that was not her own. She thought of cool places, England in winter, the snow of Christmas. She reached her right hand out to a different tree. The tree did not burn. Nothing happened. The fire felt hot again. She relaxed and felt her body temperature rising. She reached a hand into the fire and nothing happened. She used both her hands as pushed them to either side of her. The fire parted and Leetha stepped into nthe parting. She brought her hands back and the fire surrounded her. Licking at her skin and demanding attention. Demanding love. No-one loves fire, she realised with a start. Fire wanted her love as she was the only one who could safely give it. Leetha spread her arms and allowed the fire to embrace her. She knew she must leave and saw the rabbit hanging on her hip burning. Leetha dashed forward to the edge of the fire and the edge of the forest. She made sure the fire continued going away from the town. She would save as many people as she could.

Leetha saw her house and ran to it. She got to the door and knocked, her father answered.

"Girl! What have I told you about hu-oh. Is there a fire? Lee, you must be careful in the forest." Her father beckoned her into the house; into her house. She knew it would not stand for long. Her town still had a yearly witch purging. Her father touched her forehead and flinched.

"Lee. You are positively burning. Quick, I'll get some cool water." Leetha lay on her bed and focused on the brilliant snow of last week. Her bed did not feel under threat nof fire anymore. Her father walked back in and touched her forehead.

"I was sure you were hot. Drink up. You know smoke is not good for you." She drank and her father left the room. Leetha felt fine. She opened her window and snuck out into the garden. Her home was not hers anymore. Somewhere there would be people who were like her, someone else who could order the flame, and listen to it. Leetha realised what she could have done. She glanced toward the smoke column rising from the forest and clenched her right fist. The smoke stopped as the fire was squeezed out of existence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From 2012: I'm going to post this second so that it is chronological. But you should know I wrote this first.

She pulled the scarf further around her head –so as to keep the sun off her drying skin. The flowing robe she wore helped to keep the air flowing over her sweating skin. Leetha trawled through the desert, camel towed behind her. She raised her eyes from the burning sand beneath her sandals. She saw a speck of green on the horizon. She squinted as the sun reflected off something hiding away in the green. Water. It must be water. She ordered the camel to kneel on the harsh sand. The camel had a pack on either side. She pulled herself up onto the saddle and waited for the camel to rise. Leetha lurched forward as the camel straightened out its hind legs, she then straightened as the camel rose to its full height. Leetha could only hope that the oasis was not a mirage, and that if it was no, then it would have enough water for both her and the camel.

She looked up again, braving the sun for another glance at the green brilliance. It was still there. It was not a mirage, and yet this was the moment when Leetha wished fire were more useful. She could only burn, only destroy. But there was no time for despair. She was mere metres from a pond, from life in the middle of this sandy wilderness. She wanted to jump down from the camel's back and dash forward to drink this water. If she did then she would surely break an ankle, her body was frail. She ordered the camel to kneel again and once she could do so safely, she leapt to the ground.

She pulled the pack and saddle off her camel's back and moved toward the clear spring. She was slightly dizzy, and as she leant forward and drank straight from the spring, she felt her head clear. Her mouth was moist and she looked back to the two camels. She had only brought one camel; the other must be a mirage. She bent back down and drank until she was replenished.

A butterfly had survived in this lonely, green island. She put a hand out and the butterfly landed on the centre of her palm. After her month-long trek within this desert, her fire magick was bursting to engorge, to burn, to destroy. She was only 25, no vast control over her magick was to be expected. The butterfly burst into flames and the ash fell in a neat pile on her palm. It pained Leetha and she could see her skin going red. It burnt so badly that her eyes were watering.

She plunged her hand deep into the spring and felt it soothed. The water did not just soothe, she felt her skin absorb the water, her entire body felt soothed by this water. Her left hand, the one plunged into the water, was cooler than it had been. She lifted her hand out of the water and examined her palm. A burnt butterfly was a slightly raised, and scorched black, tattoo on her hand. She ran her right index finger over the raised wings of the complex insect.

She heard whispering from below and realised it was the water. Leetha heard the water whisper the secrets of its control. The water had been waiting for her. She raised her left hand, with her eyes closed. A liquid feeling pulled her hand down, but with no more strength than gravity. She opened her eyes and saw a flow of water rising. She focused and the water thinned, until it was a paper-thin, webbed structure that stretched in a dome over the pool and herself.

She crushed her left hand into a fist and the water gathered together into a sphere above the pool. She released it and the water splashed down into the pool. She laughed and raised both hands far above her head. The entire pool of water flew in the air of the oasis. She spun around, raising and lowering her hands, clenching and unclenching her fists. She stopped to look at her work. The water was strewn through the air. She kept control with her left hand and created a small fire in her right palm. She made the fire reach high in the shape of a tower. She heard the sizzle of water as it evaporated under the heat of the flame. Leetha then manipulated the water back down and wrapped herself in fire. It was comforting to be in a world entirely built of her own magick. Leetha extinguished the fire and went to lay in her tent.

Leetha woke. There was a fuzziness to the world that made her feel as though she were dreaming. She was not yet adjusted to her new magick and the whisper of the pool was too great a temptation. It pulled to her in her natural state. She pulled aside the flap of the tent and glanced at the second camel. It must be a dream. Leetha could remember when that camel had left, just as she had gone to sleep. She stripped herself of her clothes and she entered the shallowest edge of the pool. She walked out into the centre, where the water was only the depth of her waist.

This pool was not large enough. Leetha ducked under the water and pressed herself to the sand at the bottom of the pool. She could feel the water table, close to the surface as it slowly sludged up into the pool. Leetha pulled it upwards, forcing the water to flow faster. The sand bottom of the pool collapsed as the underground river reached its surface. Leetha swam down into the fast-flowing water and kept the current away from her' stilled the water in a bubble around her. The moon-light flickered and Leetha glanced up. The figure of a man undressing for a bath was blocking the moon's light. Leetha wove an empty thread into the water. It reached down from the surface and spread around her nose. She could breathe the fresh air.

The man was naked and he stepped into the water. Leetha could feel the press of his body against the water and she rose slowly to the surface, the man noticed her and acted the gentleman. He was from England as she herself was. They were both far from home.

"Oh! I apologise. I meant not to intrude upon your bathing, miss." He attempted to appear nonchalant in his nakedness, but he was clearly uncomfortable.

"No. Do not apologise kind sir, I should have made my presence known earlier. Please, join me." Something about the man appealed to her. She felt within him, an almost...supernatural charm. Like something set him apart from the rest of the mundane population.

He realised how comfortable she was and relaxed. Leetha was concerned by the fine-tuned control he had over his body. He was either and actor or a thief, she decided. Though he had control over his body, his could not change the twinkle of his eyes, and Leetha knew the gaze of lust. She was determined to have fun for the rest of their time together in this dream.

"Sir, we know we will never meet again. We know we each find the other attractive. Let us kiss and see where this goes." She flashed him a cheeky smile.

"Blushing maidens are a thing of the past, I approve of your forward nature." He smirked at their formal wording for such a primitive action, and the two swam to the shallower water. The water of the pool here would only reach their knees as there was an underwater ledge. A place where the distance between river and pool had been the greatest.

He reached out with his hand and pulled her up onto the ledge. She felt the water whisper, but knew she would not move it. She had only just found the magick and it was not ready to be brought into a moment of passion. They stood, bare of any clothing, before one another. The man lent forward and captured her lips with his own. Leetha laced her arms up, around his neck and pulled him down as she took the half-step that separated their bodies. Her breasts were pressed tight against his chest and she nipped at his lip. Before she could process it, he had her on her hands and knees in the water. If she did not hold her head up, the water would flood her lungs.

"We need not pretend this mean anything more," he said softly in her ear.

"Then let tenderness be absent from this act." Leetha growled her statement as he ran a hand down her glistening spine. The man continued on until he reached her bottom. He paused to squeeze her behind before moving on to the part of her that so demanded his attention. Leetha moaned as a finger pressed into her. He pulled his digit out and searched until he found her hardening nub. He flicked across it and she arched her back a little. He chuckled and began rubbing back on forth over her clitoris as he nipped at her shoulder blade.

When she began moving back, he stopped, only to be rewarded with a pathetic whimper. His teeth gleamed as he pressed two fingers inside her. She rocked back to meet the thrusts of his hand and he licked her spine. When he reached the bottom he withdrew his fingers. He then spread Leetha's legs further apart. When he deemed her legs far enough, he bent further down.

A warm tongue probed at her opening and she widened her stance. He licked at her clitoris and she jerked. He decided now was the time. He stroked himself just a few times at the image of this woman, open for a stranger, before he pressed his penis against her opening.

Before he could get any further, Leetha pushed back onto him suddenly. They both gasped at the sudden connection. She moved to let him know she was fine. He held onto her hips and snapped his pelvis all the way forward, and then back. Leetha growled in a surprisingly unfeminine manner. She rocked back to meet him as he pounded harder into her. She moaned when one hand reached around her to fondle a breast. She felt orgasm approaching.

"I'm-I'm close," Leetha gasped. He sped up his thrusts and orgasm hit her like a freight-train. It was so intense that her eyes rolled back and she was unconscious.

Leetha awoke in her tent. It had been cold overnight so she had tangled herself in a pile of warm blankets. She had discovered water powers and then gone to sleep. The dream she had dreamt last night proved her loneliness. There had been a man. It was not clear after that. But she can remember a vivid image of his face. She glances at her left palm and strokes the butterfly's wings.

She looks at her right palm and traces the rings. It is a strange contrast, water and fire. The butterfly seems to flutter in the dim environment of her tent. Leetha get up to pack her tent away. She folds it and presses it into her tent bag. She swings the bag onto the camel's back.

There is only one camel now. She suddenly has a flashback to her dream. The man moving her to her bed and leaving; whisking away into the night. There was only two camel's in her dream. There had only ever been one in existence. Leetha settles herself onto the camel's saddle and moves with its lurching gait. She is only half-way across the vast desert, it is no time to be craving company.


	3. Chapter 3

Leetha sat in the bar. As a white girl it was difficult to blend in, but some sand smudged on her skin and careful pronunciation convinced the locals.

"Another drink!" She yelled to be heard over the din. The bartender gave her the drink. She knew that it was to be paid for by another.

It had been a month since her discovery of water magick. That had been key. This journey of discovery was working. As she sat in a dimly-lit bar full of loud men, she could hear the innate magick in the world. It had not been audible before her night in the oasis, but as she had woken up that day, the earth, air, pool, trees, insects, everything had talked to her with little words of kindness. The universe was discovering her as she discovered it. They were to be friends.

The air whispered to her, He's here. The one you wait for has arrived. It had done this. The magick entered her mind and told her when things happened. She knew it would be more important someday. IT would help her.

Leetha got up and walked towards the back exit of the dingy place. She sent a question to the magick. Is he carrying weapons or tools meant of harm?

None more than you Lee. The use of that name still twinged her heart. As a European man of the 1700s, her father had not lived long. He had died at the age of 50 and he was the only being to ever call her Lee. Leetha knew she had abandoned that. She was 25 and aged differently. Hers was to be a life of decades. She focused herself and thought to the wording. He was a wizard. He carried magick.

She exited through an archway. It had probably once carried a door but that had rotted off. She stepped outside and saw a small man. He was a slim, short fellow who looked to be a snake masquerading as a man.

"Have you got it?" She asked. Her voice commanded power that her female physique could not earn amongst these men.

"Of course. Have you got the money?" He moved forward. Inch by inch he was sneaking closer. Leetha's eyes narrowed.

"Show me the tome." He pulled a bag off his back and pulled out a weather-beaten tome. Leetha had no money on her. She had power here though. Even if the snake-man didn't realise.

"The money sweetness. I need the money."

"I haven't got it." Those words triggered so many actions. So little time for action to fill. But the innate magick of everything sped up her mind, so everything around her seemed to slow. He pulled a weapon – a gun – out of his bag and shot her. Or shot in her direction. The bullet sprinted forward but it was flicked aside with a finger. Leetha looked down – stunned – at her own hands. She had never done this, never done any of this. So she dashed forward to retrieve the grand book in the confusion. And as she ran further away, Leetha swirled up the sand behind her.

Air was much more useful than fire in these circumstances.


End file.
